The terrible family
by Abiss672
Summary: "Déjà fatigué à l'idée de revoir ces énergumènes (énergumènes qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur), le vice-amiral décida d'aller saluer Makino juste avant, histoire d'engloutir une bouteille de saké et un ou deux poulets pour prendre des forces avant d'affronter la tempête. " One Shot.


_Ce OS a été écrit suite à la demande de MY-MUSES-IN-OP sur mon compte Tumblr ONEPIECEREACTIONS. L'idée originale vient donc de cette personne, je me suis contentée d'en faire le récit. Bonne lecture !_

_This OS was written following the request of MY-MUSES-IN-OP on my Tumblr account ONEPIECEREACTIONS. So, the original idea came from this person, I'm just here to write the story. Good reading!_

* * *

**The terrible family**

Le vice-amiral Garp sauta avec agilité du pont de son navire de guerre pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux de Fushia. Il avala d'un traite le dernier donut à la framboise de la boîte et se lécha les doigts pour y enlever la graisse laissée par la pâtisserie. Le village était calme, comme à son habitude. Mais bizarrement, il ne voyait pas au loin les arbres de la forêt trembler sous les coups des trois frères. Garp se gratta la tête.

-Mais où sont ces gosses… Pensa-t-il. Il soupira bruyamment. Surement étaient-ils en train de se battre contre une bête sauvage ou s'étaient-ils donné la mission de vider la réserve de Dadan sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Déjà fatigué à l'idée de revoir ces énergumènes (énergumènes qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur), le vice-amiral décida d'aller saluer Makino juste avant, histoire d'engloutir une bouteille de saké et un ou deux poulets pour prendre des forces avant d'affronter la tempête.

Il tourna alors à l'angle de la rue principale et aperçu rapidement le bar de la jeune femme. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte quand il sentit cette dernière s'envoler sur sa gauche en le frôlant. Il tomba alors nez-à-nez avec Ace, sur le pas de la porte, tenant un crayon pastel dans les mains, le regard noir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir Luffy lui faire un magnifique sourire que le vice-amiral se prit le crayon d'Ace en plein dans la figure. Evidemment, l'enfant y avait mit toutes ses forces. Le marine n'eut pas non plus le temps de s'énerver que l'enfant avait déjà disparut au loin. Il ne put le suivre du regard, Luffy venait de sauter à son coup pour lui faire un chaleureux câlin de bienvenue grâce à ses bras élastiques. Garp fut d'abord remplit de joie de ressentir à nouveau l'odeur et le corps de son petit fils contre lui. Il fit cependant une grimace quand il sentit le t-shirt jaune du petit garçon, imbibé de jus de fruit, collé à sa belle chemise qu'il avait piquée à son ami Sengoku. Luffy quitta finalement ses bras et recourut vers l'arrière du bar, tentant de boire en cachette les derniers jus de fruit encore présents. Le héros de la marine salua alors Sabo qui balayait tranquillement le sol jonché de débris de verre et de morceaux de papiers déchirés. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main avant de se remettre au travail. Complètement perdu par cette scène chaotique, Garp aperçu au bout de deux minutes seulement la propriétaire du bar assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, les mains remplies de feuilles de papiers. Le pied dans le plâtre. Ah. Ce fut Makino qui répondit finalement aux interrogations silencieuses du vice-amiral.

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers en lavant le sol du bar. Répondit-elle simplement, un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres.

Le grand-père entendit alors le maire du village baragouiner dans sa barbe, derrière le bar, mais trop petit pour être vu. Le chef du village se rapprocha alors rapidement du soldat, continua de maugréer dans sa barbe, balança le chiffon qu'il avait dans les mains sur le torse du marine et partit en claquant la porte.

-Il doit être fatigué, il a tenu le bar depuis mon accident, hier. Je crois que les garçons l'ont un peu fatigué… Chuchota-t-elle au vice-amiral pour que les enfants ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Garp hocha la tête, saisit le chiffon et se positionna derrière le bar. C'était décidé, il allait aider Makino tout le weekend avec son bar, elle s'occupait avec tellement d'amour des trois démons que c'était la moindre des choses. Il prit alors Luffy sous les aisselles, l'arracha à ses bouteilles de jus de fruit et lui mit une serpillère dans la main en lui ordonnant d'aider Sabo. Ace revient quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de nouveaux crayons et recommença une nouvelle œuvre.

[Le soir]

Makino n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le bar s'était rempli à la minute même où tout le monde avait apprit que le vice-amiral Garp faisait le service. Vice-amiral qui était d'ailleurs très doué : chaque client avait un verre et une assiette pleine devant son nez. Malheureusement, le soldat, à chaque fois qu'il servait un verre au client, ne pouvait s'empêcher de, discrètement, en boire quelques gorgées. Le grand-père était donc à moitié ivre mort en train de servir des steaks et des petits pois à absolument tout le monde. Tandis qu'Ace redécorait chaque centimètre des murs du bar de ses œuvres d'art, expliquant à qui voulait l'entendre que cet établissement allait fermer pour devenir une galerie de ses propres œuvres d'arts. Pendant ce temps, Sabo profitait d'une pause bien méritée pour écouter les récits des pirates venus manger. Tandis que Luffy, qui était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Makino, expliquait à la jeune femme toutes les aventures de Shanks, pour la millième fois au moins. Makino eu un fin sourire sur les lèvres et soupira de fatigue.

-Heureusement que Shanks n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar. Songea-t-elle, son regard s'illuminant à la pensée de la tête rousse de l'empereur.


End file.
